You have been mine ever and you will be forever
by Cranky Sky
Summary: SONGFICS/ Dos songfics que demuestran lo que ella siente por él... (entra, descubre y... deja reviews! ;D)
1. World is mine

**Estos fics son petición de NadiaMartinez, aquí están y espero que te gusten! :D**

Merci Beacoup, par les commentaires, Je vous suis reconnaissant

SK/GnU y Flowers no me pertenecen, son de Hiroyuki Takei!

S'il vous plaît laisser des commentaires!

Recuerden! Los Reviews hacen de un mundo mejor, así que dejen muchos! :D

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Princesa número 1 en este mundo…_

_Sabes cómo tratarme de esa manera_

_De corazón…_

_¿Verdad?_

La verdad Hana Asakura Kyoyama no era el postulante perfecto para llamar "prometido" aunque para Alumi eso era fácil de arreglar, a través de ese semblante de insensato y frío, sabía que se escondía un joven sensible e inseguro, sí, definitivamente ella sabía que ese era en realidad Hana.

_1: Cuando cambio mi peinado_

_Por favor, nótalo por la mañana_

–¡Hana ya nos vamos!– Gritó desde el recibidor del balneario, él bajó, ella estaba nerviosa, había pasado toda la mañana arreglándose, la razón, no era tan importante, irían a Izumo para presentarse a la Familia Asakura como una pareja oficial.

–¿Lista?– Preguntó indiferente mientras tomaba una chaqueta de cuero café.

–¿No notas algo diferente?– Preguntó ella modelando su vestido negro nuevo y largo, así como el cambio de su peinado a uno más complicado, como si la novia de una boda se tratase, su maquillaje y el bolso que había comprado para la ocasión.

–No ¿Qué pasó algo?– Preguntó él mientras salía de la pensión dejándola parada en medio del recibidor ¡En verdad lo odiaba, toda la mañana arreglándose ¿Y le dice que se ve igual?!

_2: Ayúdame a elegir mis zapatos también ¿Ok?_

_3: Incluso si soy parlanchina_

_No puedes decirme "¡Cállate!"_

–Ellos son Hana Asakura y Alumi Niumbirch, es un placer presentarlos.– El padre de su prometido abrió las puertas que los dejaron pasar con el resto de la familia y amigos.

Ella se aferró del brazo del joven shaman mientras pasaban siendo vistos por los familiares y amigos de los padres del novio, esta vez sí estaba nerviosa, y apretujó suavemente el brazo del chico, que al verlo, estaba levemente sonrojado.

–Hana estoy nerviosa ¿Y si no me aceptan?– Preguntó algo preocupada al ver la mirada de los abuelos y bisabuelos de su pareja, así como algunas miradas de los amigos de sus padres.

–No te preocupes, ellos son así, sobretodo Ren.– Respondió a secas.

–Pero, ¿Y si dicen que no soy una buena prometida?–

–No lo dirán…– Divagó él.

–¿En serio, cómo lo sabes?– Susurró mientras seguían caminando.

–Porque son mi familia.– Respondió algo molesto.

–Pero… ¿Y si no los impresiono? ¿Y si les caigo mal? ¿Y si hago las cosas mal? ¡Tu madre me mataría, y no hablemos de tu bisabuela!– Comenzó a decir rápidamente con nerviosismo.

–Alumi…– Él la sacó de sus pensamientos.

–¿Qué pasa, Hana?–

–Llegamos a la mesa, ¿Podrías guardar silencio y soltarme el brazo de una vez? Me lo destrozas…–

_Si entiendes eso…_

_Deberías decirlo en unas palabras_

_Como… "Te Amo"_

–¿¡Qué dices!?– Él se sobresaltó de su asiento, sudando de nerviosismo.

–Ya te lo dije, ahora quiero oírlo en tus labios…– Ella le tomó la mano, que temblaba.

–Yo… yo… Pides demasiado…–Quejó volteando a ver a otro lado, tratando de ocultar su cara totalmente sonrojada.

Hana no era el más romántico del mundo, pero ella sabía que sí era sensible y tímido, para lo que disimulaba ser, además de ser bastante inseguro, ella lo sabía, y le gustaba.

_No, no estoy diciendo nada egoísta…_

_¡Oh! Aunque trata de alzarme como una princesa_

_La próxima vez ¿Ok?_

–Sólo uno…– Dijo ella en tono suplicante mientras estaba a centímetros del sonrojado rubio.

–De… de acuerdo…– Él besó levemente su mejilla, su rubor invadió más aún su cara y se puso a sudar, ella se sonrojó levemente, pero sabía que no la había besado porque se lo había pedido, sino porque él había querido.

Hana Asakura Kyoyama no era tan musculoso como uno de esos sujetos de las telenovelas, pero para ella era bastante apuesto, y muy lindo cuando sus mejillas se tornaban rojas por el rubor, no sabía expresar sus sentimientos, pero cualquier pequeña muestra de afecto, ya era bastante para ella, y de más para él.

_Princesa número 1 en este mundo…_

_En tus ojos ¡Hey!_

_¿Realmente estoy ahí?_

–Hana, ¿Qué tal si vamos al parque?– Preguntó ella algo sonrojada por la proposición.

–¿Eh, dijiste algo?– Preguntó él sin despegar su vista del T.V.

–Nada, olvídalo.– Bufó fastidiada.

_Tú y yo somos uno…_

_Si tú intentas algo como irte me enojaré ¿Está bien?_

_Te aplastaré_

_¡Ah!_

–¿A dónde irás?– Preguntó ella viendo que su prometido iba de salida.

–Iré con Yohane, Men y Gakko.– Respondió son prestar mucha atención a la conversación.

–Hana, como te atrevas a engañarme…– Amenazó ella.

–Tranquila, ¿Recuerdas?– Y sacó un collar negro de dentro de su playera y mostrándolo mientras colgaba de su mano. –Somos el ying y el yang, así que no tienes de qué preocuparte.–

_Probando 1,2_

_¡Ahhh!_

_Desperfectos en mí no, tú tienes más_

_Como hay días en los que estás listo para luchar_

_Y… no hago cosas imprudentes como las que tú haces_

_No… No ¿Yo preocupándome y todo?_

_¿No es nada así?_

_¿Entiendes?_

–¡Hana deja esas malditas naranjas en paz!– Reclamó ella.

–¡No quiero, yo lo hago cuando yo quiero!– Y tomó otro de esos cítricos y los aplastó cruelmente contra la mesa. –Funga fu fú…– Susurró y sonrió victorioso.

–¡Anda que si lo vuelves a hacer!– Gritó ella ya harta del comportamiento de su futuro cónyuge.

–¡Funga fu fú, Funga fu fú, Funga fu fú!– Le respondió arrogantemente masacrando a la pobre naranja.

–Parecen una pareja de viejos peleando a cada segundo…– Dijo Gakko observando la escena de los prometidos, uno encima del otro a punto de estallar en una guerra de naranjas. –Y luego preguntan por qué vamos a comprar naranjas tan seguido.–

_No me importa si eres caballero o algo, así que.._

_¡Mírame!_

_No voy a decir no a mirar a otras chicas ¡A sí!_

_¡Pero tus y mis manos derecha e izquierda quiero mantenerlas juntas!_

–¡Hey Alumi, suéltame!– Exclamó el joven rojo como un tomate mientras caminaba por el parque de diversiones tomado del brazo con su prometida.

–¡Claro que no, somos una pareja!– Gritó fuertemente con una bella sonrisa que hizo volver a sonrojar al rubio, no sólo con el comentario, sino porque todos los escucharon.

_¡Mi propio príncipe en el mundo!_

_¡Date cuenta, por favor...que no miro nada más que a ti!_

_¡Hey miedoso y débil príncipe!_

–¡Hana ¿Cómo me veo con este atuendo?!– Preguntó ella mientras giraba para mostrarle a su pareja, él se sonrojó levemente y desviando la mirada decidió contestar.

–Te ves… muy linda…–

Puede que Hana no fuese experto en mostrar sus sentimientos, pero ella sabía que ese comentario venía de su corazón, por lo que después de comprarlo, besó su mejilla y tomó el brazo del shaman sonrojado que trataba de esconder su rojo rostro de sus ojos.

_Dios me miras tan raro, tan no shota_

_Seguro no entiendes_

_No entiendes_

_No entiendes_

_No entiendes…_

_¿Recuerdas qué llevamos siempre?_

_¿Naranja?¿Banana?¡Aplanadora!_

_Tú y yo exactamente lo mismo_

_Incluso en tiempos duros y tristes también_

_¡Si estamos juntos podemos superarlo!_

_¡Podemos aplanarlo todo con el corazón!_

_¡Claro porque somos invencibles!_

Él siempre era así, tan frío, tan distante, fuerte y precipitado, pero así era él, y ella sabía que también era sensible, tímido y muy apuesto, así lo veía Alumi, Hana Asakura Kyoyama era perfecto para él, y siempre estaba allí para ella, siempre que lo quisiera, lo necesitara o lo llamara él llegaría, porque así era él, y a ella le encantaba.

_¡El mundo es nuestro!_

_Si estamos los dos juntos podemos ir a donde sea ¿Podemos?_

_De repente llega tu mano derecha_

_¡Sí, de repente, y como aprietas!_

"_Sólo quería sostenerla"_

_Diciendo te das una vuelta_

_¡Sostenme fuerte la próxima vez ¿Ok?!_

–Oye Alumi…– Le dijo de espaldas, ella se sorprendió por el beso que depositó por varios segundos en su mejilla, y abrazándola le dijo. –Me gustas…–

Así era él, Hana Asakura Kyoyama podía no ser perfecto, pero a ella le encantaba de esa manera, porque así era suyo, y sólo suyo… su propio príncipe en el mundo.

_¡AHHH!_

**FIN.**


	2. Su su suki daisuki

Merci Beacoup, par les commentaires, Je vous suis reconnaissant

SK/GnU y Flowers no me pertenecen, son de Hiroyuki Takei!

S'il vous plaît laisser des commentaires!

Recuerden! Los Reviews hacen de un mundo mejor, así que dejen muchos! :D

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_O...o...o...oye, maestro _

_¿Me permites un momento? _

_Perdón si estás ocupado _

_Un poco, aunque sea un poco, _

_Por favor hablemos_

Y es que al verlo simplemente deseaba decirle que lo amaba, que esto no era compromiso arreglado, que para ella era de corazón, pero él, siempre tan distante y malhumorado, no dejaba que nadie se acercara tan cerca, para evitar su vergüenza o timidez, aunque ella quería, no podía, veía que para él, no había nada más que un simple trato de entrelazarlos a ellos, pero no, ella le quería ¡Por dios, lo amaba tanto! Pero decirle, sería un verdadero reto.

_¿Qué podría hacer? _

_¿Qué podríamos hacer? _

_¿Jugarías conmigo?... jugemos "shiritori" _

_shirito [ri]...rin! _

_Perdón fui la última, dejémoslo así..._

_¿Tienes hambre?, ¿deseas algo? _

_Bueno, yo solo quiero agua _

_Tus ojos se alejaron del monitor _

_Yo sólo disimulo desesperada_

Pocas veces eran las que él le dirigía sus dorados ojos, esos ojos que la hipnotizaban a veces provocaban que sin querer se sonrojara, y es que ella sabía que él no sabía expresar bien su afecto, pocas muestras de este sentimiento había recibido en su niñez, si tan sólo pudiese demostrarle lo que era el cariño, que esbozara una sonrisa en esos delicados labios que él tenía, que pocas veces se curvaban para mostrarla, ella quería ser la dueña de su corazón, pero aquél estaba en una jaula del miedo y rencor, y abrirla para ella sería lo más hermoso que haría por él, pero no se atrevía, ella no podía, y no entendía el por qué…

_Aunque solo estés bromeando, _

_Cuando me ves me da vergüenza _

_Mi garganta se seca y no salen las palabras _

_Phuaa... ¿qué debería hacer?, _

_Tú sabes, bueno, ahora... _

_¡No puedo, me da miedo decirlo!_

_¡Quiero decirte lo que siento, maestro! _

_Este sentimiento, ¿por qué duele tanto? _

Entrelazadas sus manos ella sentía ese calor, sus fuertes brazos, el olor a manzanilla de su cabello, rubio y rebelde, su tez tan blanca como la nieve, su complexión delgada y esos ojos que brillaban con la luz de la luna, Hana era perfecto a sus ojos, y sólo deseaba expresarle sus sentimientos, pero ¡No podía, simplemente no podía decirle lo que sentía por él!

_O...o...o...oye, maestro _

_¿Me permites un momento? _

_Perdón si estás ocupado _

_Un poco, aunque sea un poco, _

_Por favor hablemos_

_¿Qué podría hacer? _

_¿Qué podríamos hacer? _

_Bueno, conoces el juego "piedra-papel-tijera" _

_Piedra, papel, tijera, yo escojo...tijera _

_Lo siento, ha sido empate_

Y a veces era tan difícil decir lo que ella quería, él siempre fijando su vista en las nubes, posiblemente pensando, o pasando el tiempo, contemplar sus cabellos dorados brillar danzar con el viento en juego con sus ojos que resplandecían de un sentimiento desconocido para ella, y también para él.

_¿Tienes hambre?, ¿deseas algo? _

_Bueno, yo solo quiero agua _

_Tu sabes, por cierto, es un poco repentino pero... _

_Perdona si suena ridículo_

_Quizá te sorprenda _

_Pero, yo quiero entender tus sentimientos, tú sabes _

_Phuaa... ¿qué debería hacer?, _

_Tú sabes, bueno, ahora... _

_No, después de todo tengo miedo_

_¡Quiero decirte lo que siento, maestro! _

_Este sentimiento, ¿por qué duele tanto?_

Al tacto, el sonrojo en ambos era notable, y las palabras eran frías y distantes del sentimiento que se ocultaban uno al otro, siendo tan distante, tan lejano de las palabras que ella anhelaba oír…

_Tu sabes, ahora, yo...yo...yo, bueno, tu sabes _

_Bueno, tu...yo...ah... _

_Lo siento, espera un momento _

_Yo...yo...yo, tu sabes, bueno... _

_Me...gus...em..._

Y parados bajo un poste de luz, con la luna custodiando la noche, y la nieve que levemente se hacía presente con la luz, era imposible expresarle eso, sonrojada, atenta al chocolate caliente que sostenía entre sus dedos, y él posando sus luceros sobre sus ojos azules, con cara de confundido, esperando oír a lo que antes ella se refería como importante, ¡Si tan solo las palabras salieran de su boca!

_Tu sabes, ahora, yo...yo...yo, bueno, tu sabes _

_Tu...yo...ah...yo...perdona, espera, bueno, tu sabes _

_Bueno, me...gus...as _

_Tu sabes, yo...sobre eso, bueno, sobre ti _

_Quiero decir, acerca de eso...tú..._

En el momento perfecto, bajo la reina de los astros y la cubierta blanca de nieve que adornaba el lugar, el frío acompañante de la noche, al fin las palabras que tanto quería decirle, aquellas que tanto habían estado escondidas dentro de ella, por fin salieron de sus labios, dando inicio a una nueva historia, aquella nueva historia de amor.

_Me...me...me...me...me...me... _

_Gus, ah, perdona, por favor olvídalo, ¡NO! ¡Espera! _

_Me...me...me...me...me...me... _

_Me gustas, ¡TE AMO!_


End file.
